Supernatural Song Fics
by vixxster2492
Summary: I wrote short Supernatural stories for the next ten songs that came on... this is what happened, hope you enjoy.


Supernatural Song Fics

A/N-Okay then, I was listening to music and I thought, the next 10 songs, I will write Supernatural FanFictions for so, here they are. Ten short stories, all written in the duration of the songs :P Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri

"I've had it with this Dean, if I keep fighting for you, I don't know what will happen. I'm not there for you to just call upon, this is the last time, I'm sorry Dean." Castiel turned away from him, "Don't look for me, I don't want to be found."

"I won't stop, I'll ask everyone I know, I _will _find you."

"Even if you do find me, I'll leave, I'm fed up of being at your beck and call and not being able to help my family in this war." Castiel looked down. "I wish it didn't have to be this way but- I can't do this anymore, it takes me too long to get used to leaving, I need to do it one last time."

"Fine then leave, don't come back, don't ever come back if that's what you want!"

"I'm sorry Dean, goodbye." Castiel left him, alone in the room.

* * *

Lego House- Ed Sheeran

Castiel looked at where Bobby, Dean and Sam were talking, he sighed. He missed their companionship, he wished they would help him, but they didn't know, they didn't even think of him anymore. He only tried to help, but they abused his worth, it would be too hard for them to rebuild the trust.

Dean was worried, he wanted to help Castiel, but they never saw him anymore. He wished he could be there to help him, he was looking more broken everytime they saw him, but he would never tell them what was wrong, it would surely be easy to rebuild their broken friendship.

* * *

The Cave- Mumford & Sons

Sam thought Castiel didn't have the same emotions, could not feel the same way as humans, he didn't see the pain that he himself knew so well reflected in his eyes. Dean however saw the pain, he tried to help, even as Castiel walked away. Bobby asked Castiel what was wrong, he never told them of the fear he felt. Dean hoped he could help him forget the pain, release him from the bindings trapping him, wanted him to ask them to help. Castiel ignored all their help, dwelled on the pain, but made it through on his own, he didn't listen to them. Dean still hoped, not letting him surrender to the darkness of his heart and mind.

* * *

Born this way- Lady GaGa

Dean's mother had always told him to try his hardest in what he could do, try and achieve what he could. She said he was perfect, as long as he tried. He looked after Sam, did what came naturally to him, not changing anything about himself unless he had to, he tried to take care of everyone he could. He kept his faith, even through all the crap they had to deal with, knowing that was the path set out for him. He didn't care what others thought of him, he did what he wanted (although he always made sure his decisions would not harm Sam), he dealt with things in his way, because that's the way he was, independent.

* * *

The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script

Castiel sat on the barn he had first met Dean in, after his return from Hell. He sat there, for days, just sitting, hoping one day to get the call from God or one of the other angels that he could go save the Righteous Man again. He stayed even through the snow, the rain, the storms. Other angels came for him, tried to convince him to come fight with them again, Sam begged him to help, word got round that there was a man who wasn't a man who sat in a barn, surrounded by symbols, just sat there. As years past and Sam had a family who knew everything, he brought them to see him, he sat there, unchanged, not speaking. He still sat there, long after Dean had died.

* * *

Dust Bowl Dance-Mumford & Sons

Dean stood on the edge of Bobby's porch, thinking about John. Bobby and Sam had both left, gone on a hunt, without him, so he stood there just looking. He looked out at the Impala, which brought back more memories of his childhood, most of it spent in that car. He wasn't surprised when tears started rolling down his cheeks, his pride lost in the emptiness. He remembered his last hunt, where he had looked into the eyes of the demon, just stared, his eyes blaming it for everything, even though he knew that he was the one with faults as well, and he shot the demon not caring about the man possessed. The tears dripped down onto the railing, eyes quickly wiped away though as he heard the screech of tires indicating Bobby and Sam's return, his pride having returned.

* * *

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day

Bobby wheeled himself down the path through his yard, round the cars that he hadn't been able to fix, which all lay there, broken. He thought of all the people he had lost, each in their own way, Dean to Hell, Sam to Lucifer and the Pit, John to Death, his wife- just lost. He knew he was still living, he breathed, his heart beat, but he was only going through the motions of life, he was all alone, he wished someone was there with him, but he knew that was selfish, that was the only reason he was alone at the time, he never asked. He carried on down the path, going till the sun set, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Playing in the Shadows- Example

Dean knew Lisa was worried, he had said he would be back, but he couldn't keep to his promises. He walked down the street, phone on silent in case she called, not wanting to alert the thing he was following. Its head turned, he jumped back, hiding in the shadows cast by the building next to him. She would be waiting, he had said he would be back an hour ago, it wasn't his fault he had seen the demon, it had to be stopped, even if it meant he was kicked out tomorrow. This was only a way of distraction, to make him feel he could do something right. He would return though, after dealing with the demon, he would always be there the next morning (he hoped), if not, well, shadows were not the worst place to die.

* * *

Eye of the Tiger- Survivor

Sam climbed into the car, Dean was sat in the driver's seat, and they left the second he was in, off to the next hunt. They were both recovering, although they were equally horrific, Sam's wounds were more recent, he tried to fight the visions of the Pit, focussing instead of the creature they were going to face, hoping to kill it in one night. They knew it was unlikely they would forget their experiences, but there were still monsters to kill. They had the skill to kill this thing and the rest they faced, they only had to try, one night is all they could take before they would find the next monster to kill.

* * *

I Gave You All- Mumford & Sons

Castiel had torn through Hell to find Dean, had pulled him off the chains himself, ignored the tears and blood streaking his face, he had healed his broken body.

"The truth is better than whatever bullshit you're trying to feed us!"

"How can you say that if you don't know the truth?" Castiel questioned. "I gave up everything to save you Dean." He closed his eyes, he calmed himself down, although his mind was telling him to shout at Dean, tell him all he had lost.

"What? What was so bad it was worse than what I went through? I went through Hell!

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING DEAN!" He shouted "YOU TAKE EVERYTHING, JUST TO SAY THAT YOU LOST MORE?! ALMOST MY WHOLE FAMILY DIED TRYING TO SAVE YOU! _I_ ALMOST DIED, HEALING AND SAVING YOU! I FELT MY WINGS BEING BURNT AWAY, I FELT MY FAMILY DYING AROUND ME, FOR YOU!" He took a breath and stepped back from the shocked man in front of him. "I gave you everything." He disappeared.

* * *

A/N- Well, thanks for reading this was random and done at a very late hour so, they're probably rubbish, just thought I would try it out. :P


End file.
